Becoming Mates
by DayDreamer03
Summary: the missing lemon from chapter 15 of Spreading Your Wings, written by xlostinmyownworldx, so all credit goes to her!


Hello there!! This is xlostinmyownworldx writing a lemon for Spreading Your Wings written by DayDreamer03. She and only she own this story. I'm only writing this chapter for her because she requested it and I volunteered. This chapter is the product of my own mind so please do not think I stole anything from anybody.

* * *

Hiei kissed Kelly hungrily and pulled back gazing at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Some worry about hurting her still lingered in his mind.

Kelly only nodded and kissed him.

He kissed her lips and trailed his hands up her sides feeling her every curve. His hands paused below her breast and he cupped them lightly. Kelly shivered at the slight cold, but quickly got over it as Hiei's head bent towards her chest.

Hiei kissed the exposed part of her breast and bit it lightly. He then moved his hands behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room. He stopped and stared at the perfectness that was Kelly. She was beautiful. Her blonde and purple streaked hair fanning out around her, her hazel eyes shone, her beautifully curved body that was perfect in its proportions. She was a beautiful creature and he was so lucky to have her.

She stared back at him, love shining in her eyes. She loved this man so much. She felt so lucky to have stolen his heart. She shivered in anticipation of what would happen next.

Hiei took the slight shiver as her sign of telling him that she was truly ready. He leaned his head down, kissed her hardened nipple, and sucked it lightly. Kelly moaned and arched her back into his mouth. Hiei bit lightly on the erect nipple and licked the area around it. He moved his attention to her other breast and repeated the process making her moan and grab his hair to keep her somewhat grounded.

Hiei moved his attention down to her stomach. He kissed and licked the sensitive area around her belly button. Kelly moaned and twisted slightly. Hiei grasped her hips and held her in place, growling slightly.

Hiei kissed down to where Kelly's pants covered the rest of her body. He growled at the interruption, but quickly did away with it, leaving Kelly completely naked. She shivered from the draft but it quickly became one of pleasure as Hiei kissed her entrance. Hiei stopped and took in the sweet scent of her arousal. He kissed her entrance and gave it a long, slow lick.

Kelly shuddered at the sensation and moaned loudly. If this is what the preparation felt like, she would loose her mind when he finally got around to…doing it.

Hiei licked her again, this time digging his tongue into her. He sucked lightly on her clit and bit down on it softly. Kelly moaned and bucked her hips into Hiei's mouth. His hold on her hips tightened and he held her down to the bed. He licked and sucked on her again, biting on her nub.

Hiei pulled away, and Kelly whimpered at the loss of his warm mouth. She was quickly silenced when he slipped a finger into her and began to pump slowly, adding fingers as he picked up speed. By now, Kelly was moaning in ecstasy. She was nearing her climax and finally came after Hiei added a third finger. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Hiei removed his fingers and got up to take off the rest of his clothes.

Kelly's breathing hitched when she saw Hiei completely bare before her eyes. His body was perfect, beautifully sculpted shoulders and chest, rock hard abs and long well sculpted arm muscles. She looked him up and down and stopped when she got to his manhood. He was huge! She wondered how all of that could fit inside of her. She quickly went back to thinking of how perfect he was again. How could she ever end up with someone as perfect as him, when she was so imperfect?

"Baka onna," he grumbled, looking down at her, "How many times do I have to tell you? You are beautiful."

She gave him a smile and nodded. "Thank you…"

"But you're still worried," he said.

"N-no…"

His Jagan glowed and Kelly winced, knowing that he would find out what was bothering her.

He growled again, not liking what she was thinking. "You will never think of yourself in that way again," he ordered, "Why would you even refer to yourself as a slut?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "I…"

His face softened. "If you're not ready…"

"No! I am. I mean it."

"Never think of yourself that way. Never again. Understand?"

"Yeah," she said with a another smile and a nod.

She shivered in anticipation, biting her lip slightly and watching with interest as he crawled back onto her and positioned himself over her entrance. Hiei gave her one last look to make sure that she was truly ready and then he slowly began to move the head of his member into her.

Kelly moaned loudly as Hiei slowly entered into her. She shivered in some pain at the feeling of being stretched and her barrier being broken. Her shivers of pain soon turned to shivers of pleasure as Hiei pulled back out again and pushed into her, slowly picking up speed.

He pushed back into her and had to hold in a moan of pleasure at her tightness. Her body shivered underneath his, her softness in perfect contrast to his hardness. He pulled back out and rammed back into her with more force and speed, eliciting a sweet moan from her swollen lips.

Hiei picked up speed even more, with Kelly now bucking her hips upward, trying to match his pace. He could feel himself coming close and knew that she was close too. They soon came together in a rush of sweet, indulgent passion each fueling the other on, Kelly's second and Hiei's first.

After they came down from their orgasmic high's Hiei dipped his head down to the juncture between Kelly's neck and collar bone, slowly biting down on the flesh and infusing the wound with his energy. Kelly did much the same and it was complete. They were officially mates; together forever.

Never in her life had Kelly felt such pleasure as when she was with Hiei. He was as addicting as her music. She knew they had to do that again.

Hiei pulled out of her, then collapsed next to her, both breathing hard. He pulled her into his arms and licked at the mark left on her shoulder. He saw her smile, before she nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Hiei held her close and let her sleep… for now. He was definitely going to wake her up for another round.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! It took a while in coming but its finally here!

Alright, DayDreamer03 here! just wanted to tell you that any reviews you should make should be directed towards xlostinmyownworldx. the only part i did was the conversation, which was only a small tiny part. anyways, thanks to her i could get this out cause there was no way i was able to do it myself!


End file.
